Pro lásku k ní
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Pravou lásku člověk potká jen jednou v životě. Nikdy nebyl člověkem a přece se to stalo...Soustředěno na Francise z trochu jiného pohledu , Janu z Arcu a Francisův život po její smrtí. Tak nějak depresivní, proto T.


Pozn:Heh...psané v takovém prapodivném rozpoložení mysli, sice je to hrozně divné, ale psalo se mi to docela dobře...sice z toho mám depku až za roh, ale co na tom. Anonymní komenty fungují, takže bych ocenila nějaký ten...jeden, možná dva?*zas tolik toho nechci, da?;)*

Pro dokonalou atmosféru, psáno u téhle písničky(bez mezer):

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=q_s4U7sOJ-E

* * *

**Pro lásku k ní...**

Jestli někdy spatřil nějakou kouzelnou bytost, pak to musela být bezesporu ona, vyvolená dívka, která pro něj bojovala a za něj zemřela. Dokonalá, krásná, silná a neporazitelná. Dokázala rozzářit i ty nejtemnější kouty jeho mysli.

Byla taková, když ji spatřil poprvé a nikdy se nezměnila. Znamenala pro něj vítězství, naději, její úsměv mu dokázal nahradit slunce na obloze. Svět se zdál lepší a dny bezstarostnější, když byla s ním, držela ho za ruku, vyhrávala jeho bitvy.

Obdivoval její víru, nezdolné odhodlání, vnitřní sílu, kterou tenkrát sám tolik postrádal. Přál si, aby ho nikdy neopustila, od první chvíle měl pocit, že k sobě patří. Nemyslel na svou věčnost a její smrtelnost a to, že se jejich cesty jednou budou muset rozdělit, na to, jak moc je od sebe dělilo, na to, že pro něj byla jen vzdálený maják na nedosažitelném pobřeží, nemyslel na nic z toho a žil jen pro ni. A ona žila pro něj, vedla ho po trnité cestě k vítězství a nikdy ho neopouštěla.

Jako jediná ze všech bytostí ho dokázala učinit opravdu šťastným, darovala mu slávu, moc, vrátila mu naději a víru v dobrý konec a pomohla mu porážet nepřátele a vyhnat je z jeho milované země. Ukončila noc a přinesla s sebou jasný den, a nikdy ho neopustila.

Ale on opustil ji. Nechal ji zemřít, v plamenech Arthurovy nenávisti, v bolesti a utrpení, jím vyvolenou a jím zatracenou, dívku, která ho přivedla z horoucího pekla zpět na bezpečnou zem. Mohl pro ni něco udělat, říkal si. Mohl udělat víc, než jen pozorovat její tělo mizící v plamenech, nádhernou tvář sevřenou bolestí, vyhasínající lesk jejích očí, bělostnou kůži zvolna černající ve spalujícím žáru. Ale neudělal. Jen se mlčky díval a snažil se neslyšet její hlas, ten hlas, který ho konejšil, když klečel na kolenou v prázdné místnosti a tiše čekal na smrt, ten hlas, který velel jeho vojskům a vedl je k vítězství. Ale nedokázal jí pomoct a vysvobodit ji ze spárů smrti.

Tolik si přál, aby mohl vrátit čas a znovu ji spatřit. Aspoň ještě jednou chtěl stanout po jejím boku, pozorovat její modré oči, zlaté vlasy vlající ve větru a zbroj odrážející sluneční paprsky. Věděl, že už se nevrátí, ale vzpomínky byly příliš živé a příliš bolestivé na to, aby si to přiznal.

Její ztráta ho zasáhla víc, než cokoliv jiného. Když porazil Arthura, myslel na ni, na pomstu, na vítězství jejím jménem. Doufal, že mu to pomůže zbavit se pocitu viny, ale jeho svědomí mu i přes všechno, co pod záštitou jejího jména udělal, nedávalo pokoj. I po mnoha letech se objevovala ve snech, téměř stejných, ale vždy stejně hrozivých. Stovky probdělých nocí proseděl na verandě svého domu, hleděl do krajiny a snažil se vymazat z paměti její tvář mizející v plamenech a její tichý, konejšivý hlas, který téměř šeptem vyjmenovával všechny jeho chyby.

Ani Arthura za to nedokázal nenávidět víc, než sám sebe. Ačkoliv to byl právě on, kdo zapálil hranici a živil plameny, které ji zabíjely, nemohl mu to příliš vyčítat. Věděl, že Arthur není o nic horší, než on sám, když ji zabil, dělal jen svou povinnost a dělal to pro svou zemi a doufal, že to pomůže.

Válku nakonec vyhrál, hořkost, která se v něm usídlila po její smrti, ale nezmizela. Věděl, že kdyby byl dost silný, mohl vyhrát a ona mohla žít. Možná by ji nikdy nepotkal, ale mohla žít, spokojená, šťastná, obklopená svými milovanými, kterým by dávala vše, co ve skutečnosti připadlo jen jemu. Věděl, že všechno, co potřeboval k vítězství, měl už dávno před jejím příchodem, chyběla mu jen vůle doopravdy bojovat, za sebe a za svou zem, která dlouho, dlouho spala někde hluboko v jeho nitru. Kéž by ji jen dokázal probudit sám, bez její pomoci. Kéž by jen nemusela zemřít…

Truchlil, ale vyhrál. Porazil Arthura, který nikdy nezapomněl na bolest smíšenou s nenávistí v očích svého nepřítele, jeho planoucí pohled, krvežíznivost, s níž se vrhal do boje. I po staletích si pamatoval, čeho je Francis schopný a doufal, že to už nikdy nebude muset pocítit na vlastní kůži.

A ni Francis nezapomněl na krásnou dívku z Orleansu. Uchvátila jeho srdce a nikdy ho nepustila, přestože už byla stovky let mrtvá, její přízrak stále stál mezi ním a všemi ostatními. Dokázal se soustředit jen na povrchní vztahy, pomalu přestával být schopen opravdového citu.

Přestože následovaly časy, kdy Francie byla vším, nedokázal věci cítit tak, jako když s ním byla ona. Následovalo mnoho slavných vítězství, která ho ani trochu nepotěšila a porážek, které ho ani trochu nezranily. Jeho tělo trpělo, ale v hloubi duše mu to bylo jedno. Cítil fyzickou bolest, ale žádný smutek z toho, že jeho lidé trpí, umírají, že sám stojí na okraji propasti, a neví, jestli se obrátit zpět nebo udělat krok do prázdna a zřítit se do hlubin.

Když pomáhal Alfredovi se získáním nezávislosti, nijak ho netěšilo, že vidí Arthura selhávat, prohrávat a ztrácet toho, na kom mu tolik záleželo. Necítil zadostiučinění, když viděl slzy v Arturových očích a Alfreda vítězoslavně stojícího nad ním. A nijak ho nezranilo, když nakonec Arthur získal Matthewa, Alfredova bratra.

A taky přišla revoluce, která ho rozervala a znovu spojila, pak přišel císař, Napoleon, který stejně jako ona vyhrával bitvy a nejen pro záchranu Francie, porážel ostatní vládce jako by to byla jen dětská hra. Ale světově proslulá vítězství ho téměř netěšila. A když Napoleon svou válku prohrál, Francis necítil vůbec nic… Možná prázdnotu a pocit, že to mohlo dopadnout lépe, ale bylo mu to jedno. Byl Francie, byl velmoc, co záleží na jedné prohře, myslel si. A když stál na straně vítězů v obou válkách, jeho názory to jen utvrdilo. Vyčerpalo ho to, ale už sám fakt, že ho to nedokázalo zabít, ho upokojil. Netřeba se bát, netřeba se snažit, věci se vyřeší, samy od sebe, bez něj, možná je vyřeší ostatní, bez něj, možná i s ním. Možná si budou myslet, že mu rozumí, možná si budou myslet, že jeho pravá povaha je ta, kterou jim ukazuje. Těžko posoudit, jejich životy jsou tolik odlišné od lidských, ale i oni se stejně jako lidé mění a mnohdy dokážou i jako lidé cítit. Nemohl říct, co bude za dalších sto, dvě stě let, byl si ale jistý, že nikdo druhý, takový, jako ona už nepřijde a neprobudí znovu jeho naději a víru.

Věděl, že na nebi je slunce, které on nespatří, měsíc, kterého nedosáhne a hvězdy, které pro něj nesvítí. Viděl jen mračna, těžká, šedá a nekonečná. A záviděl všem poraženým a těm, kteří nikdy nemuseli pozorovat své milované umírat. Těm, kteří nikdy nemuseli být sami. Záviděl všem, protože věděl, že nikdy nebude jako oni, a protože oni nemuseli být jím.


End file.
